Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 September 2016
12:25 opponents in arena keep sphere effects right? 12:29 guys what month is anniversary? 12:30 somewhere around Nov 12:30 heyo 12:30 Ooh. thank you.. 12:30 I was making sure, had a hunc it was between october-november. 12:30 The Ensa I summoned is Breaker. 12:31 is breaker good on ensa? 12:31 mine were anima/breaker/ guaridan. 12:31 guardian* 12:31 i got a lord and 2 breaker QQ 12:33 lol. Juno is anima. c; my luck with the females is great. 12:33 i have all of the omnis. cx 12:33 Also LF> A guild. 12:34 so much junk in my giftbox... 12:34 Ik 12:35 in JP? 12:35 they added more stuff to guild exchange hall?!? 12:36 nah all I have in JP giftbox is a bunch of keys 12:37 how many SP builds are there for lara, silas, melord, and ensa taya? 12:38 * Tratiax yawns 12:39 Im gonna get Ensa's materials. 12:40 * ImikuA farms for 5 nature shields 12:40 there's about 2 build for each 12:40 ugh.... then what do i do with the remaining 4 lara, 2 silas, and 1 melord? 12:42 When will GL get auto fuse? 12:42 when gimu decides to do it 12:43 My hands hurt.. 12:43 unless they can get money from it, dun expect it to happen 12:43 1 gem per autosummon? kek 12:43 *autofuse 12:43 the closest is JP's new QoL update 12:44 fuse up to 99 fodders for SP and Summoner 12:44 Well, guess I need to buy a anime mousepad 12:45 so how good is breaker on ensa taya? 12:45 uhhh 12:45 you'll reach the damage cap faster 12:45 wasting tons of damage 12:45 kek 12:45 there is a damage cap? 12:46 yea 12:46 dont remember the cap tho 12:46 i tihnk its like 999,999 12:46 or it might be 99,999 12:46 Stat caps are at 99999 each 12:46 You mean Ingame Stat Caps 12:46 Mich 12:46 right? 12:46 ye 12:46 Atk/Def/Rec 12:47 whats the max attack so far rn? 12:47 87k 12:47 jk 12:47 iudk 12:47 idk* 12:47 99999 12:47 you can actually reach it? 12:47 almost every OE can reach the Atk cap 12:47 hm 12:47 Ahhh 12:47 True 12:47 I think my sirius reached his at cap 12:47 just look at 7* Avant 12:47 Breaker Avant averages 3695 ATK; UBB deals 2000% BB mod + 100% base + 300% BB buff + 100% ES + 100% OD boost: Breaker Avant's UBB ATK is 96,070. 12:47 I can't fuse any more imps to him 12:48 oh wait 12:48 thats imp cap 12:48 derp 12:48 Mich 12:48 if you somehow manage to buff over the cap 12:48 is putting nature shield on my arena and colosseum units with a juno lead considered a low blow? 12:48 it stops it at 99,999 right? 12:48 Hello 12:48 IMAGI 12:48 Hey 12:49 * Tratiax glomps Imagi 12:49 Glomps? 12:49 ye 12:49 * ImikuA welcoms ImaginationForger14 12:49 its a mix between a tackle and a hug 12:49 if yer Atk goes over 99999, it caps out and the remaining damage is wasted 12:49 What is the relationship between Ensa and Juno? 12:49 y do you not know dis 12:49 Ensa is basically Dark juno 12:49 Ensa and Juno are BFFs 12:49 hm 12:50 Juno was created in a different dimension 12:50 let's see just how much more damage is wasted with Ensa's buff 12:50 she already wasted a lot of damage pre-buff 12:50 eh 12:50 her "True" Self, which is Ensa, invaded the dimension that Juno is in 12:50 Juno as lead and Ensa as friend 12:50 it will do 12:50 How much was Ensa buffed again? 12:50 not enough 12:50 by like 50 and 10 percentages 12:51 Huh 12:51 did you mean not enough buffs? 12:51 So they really are just making excuses to get more money 12:51 Imagi was right 12:51 haha 12:51 ensa taya needs aoe stealth on sbb 12:51 Pls 12:51 i think it'd be a great change 12:51 AoE stealth would render stealth useless 12:52 aoe stealth and the stealth would be immune to aoe and single target dmg 12:52 its a small buff 12:53 Uh no 12:53 anyone know when the next Medal Rush is out? 12:54 when gimu wants money(?) 12:54 NExt month 12:54 should be some time next month 12:54 Already had one this month 12:54 Pre-buff: 12:54 4135 average Lord Atk + 900% max BB mod + 100% flat Atk + 100% Atk on full HP + 100% OD boost + 300% BB Atk + 70% Def to Atk ( 12:54 1585 extra Atk) 12:55 Raid is boooooring now 12:55 nothing to complete 12:55 Is it a good idea to use Juno and Ensa on the same squad? 12:55 .-. 12:55 do stat boosts based on other stats stack? ex. atk based on def and atk based on rec 12:55 NOpe 12:56 am cri 12:56 last question for now, is ensa taya considered cute? 12:57 MIKUPLS 12:57 And iirc convert stats dont count towards over converts, Like max HP>Atk doesnt increase the buff from Atk>Def 12:57 Why not? 12:57 ^ 12:57 @White 12:57 Actually, have we seen a anime collaboration on Brave Frontier yet? 12:57 Miku with dat Cute Squad again 12:57 no 12:57 Pre-buff, Ensa SBB would deal 131699 damage, wasting 31700 damage 12:58 JP hasnt increased the cap yet right? 12:58 ok, ensa is confirmed a cute unit 12:58 I really want a Danganronpa collab. 12:58 The units would mostly suck tho 12:59 I mean, JP Chain Chronicles did that collab. 12:59 one punch man collab? kek 12:59 The names for those BB/SBB/UBB tho 12:59 Hey there 01:00 omg, think if we had a john cena unit... 01:00 Post-buff 01:00 4135 Atk, 900% SBB mod + 100% flat + 100% ES + 100% OD + 350% BB Atk + 80% Def to Atk (2536) 01:00 = 168956 damage - 99999 = 68957 wasted damage 01:00 the ES would be perma stealth, u cant see me 01:00 Plus, I dont think the units of the selected characters wont suck. Mich, if there's a upcoming Danganronpa collab, what characters you want as a unit? 01:00 that's not considering any buffs/spheres other than her innate BB Atk buff 01:01 mich, what are some cute parameter buffer units? 01:01 hi minna 01:01 Mich, the cap hasnt been raised yet in JP right? 01:01 nope 01:01 but they're thinking about it 01:02 the Atk cap was mainly there to limit cheaters in FH (Y) 01:02 ...Actually, V3 is coming out. Think there might be a collab on that. 01:02 How do you like the 99 fusion for SP Mich 01:03 would anyone want a honster hunter collab? 01:03 Meh 01:04 tfw out of raid items 01:04 Mich, what will your reaction be if there's a DR V3 collab on Brave Frontier? 01:04 free gems 01:04 XD 01:04 Lel 01:05 then monster hunter would be perfect... afterall there are a lot of monsters 01:05 ...I might prefer DR 2 collab. 01:06 Hey Vent 01:06 Think of a GQ against the Monobeasts 01:06 ugghh 01:06 im still really sleepy 01:08 hey guys i got a real cringe collab idea: disney princesses 01:08 .......no 01:08 summon for elsa = gimu cash? 01:08 hey Mami 01:08 how was ur sleep 01:09 and then Ensa is worthless in Arc 3 (Y) 01:09 Hello there 01:09 lol Mich 01:09 is ensa really worthless in arc 3? 01:09 yea 01:09 ye 01:09 Cuz its an OE unit 01:09 No 01:09 if OE 01:09 but i have a 5* one 01:09 Not Possible 01:10 *6* 01:10 35% stats only // need to be BB 1 // 60% Ares Down 01:10 Ensa lowest is 6* 01:10 herp a derp derp 01:10 I give up on summons this set T_T. 20x didn't help with toki at all. 01:10 i keep forgettign that... so used to min 5* units from gate XD 01:10 if 6*, it's less crap but still worthless 01:10 ok... back to astall 01:10 you're going to use a stall to beat arc 3? 01:11 * Pacapound runs 01:11 at Dark Mastery Lv20 you get 01:11 55% Stats unlocked // 60% BC efficacy // Up to BB Lv 4 01:11 for 6* units 01:11 Which units to keep at 5 and 6*? 01:11 Golzo 01:11 Astall 01:11 Lin 01:11 Paca 01:11 ? 01:12 lin is useful? i thought id never see the day 01:12 -_-mmichplz 01:13 time to put Sliver of Pride on Auto 01:13 is feeva cute? 01:13 2nd Artwork 01:14 wut 01:15 she has two artowrks 01:15 oh 01:15 artworks* 01:15 view her 01:15 and its the button to the left of favorite 01:15 there's maint next week in JP 01:15 for le map 2 of Arc 3 01:16 im not there yet 01:16 is it the one riding the rocks? or is it the one with sorcery 01:17 ugh... 01:17 dont remember 01:18 Cataclysm Empress Feeva 01:18 is it the unit art or the alt art 01:20 2nd onedd 01:20 ok 01:20 Alt. Art 01:22 ugh... another unit i have to raise 01:23 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa yawn heavily 01:24 * ImikuA looks at dank memes 01:29 Hm.. 01:29 Mami, is it like late at night or early in the morning for u 01:30 its around 8.30 in the morning 01:31 how much did u sleep.... 01:31 only around 4-6 hours i dunno 01:31 Ur like a sloth, jeebus 01:32 reverse I mean 01:32 why does this guy have 3 leaders? 01:32 You can setthree lead 01:32 set three* 01:32 how? 01:32 Settingsd 01:32 Helpers 01:33 Menu>Settings>Helpers 01:33 Squad Setting 01:33 yes... i can do 3 super cute unit 01:34 global is not working ? 01:34 nvm 01:35 so what 3 super cute units will make people love me? 01:35 Zeruiah Juno Holia 01:35 ^ 01:35 i only have juno from that list 01:35 Felice? 01:35 yup 01:36 but she isnt too cute 01:36 Uhh 01:36 Ensa? 01:36 yup 01:36 Hmm 01:36 Lara 01:37 6 of em XD 01:37 yeah, felice isnt cute the last pro is 45 hits sbb combo 01:38 Hey Thry 01:38 eyo thry 01:38 hi imagi 01:38 hi ventus 01:39 ventus 01:39 the current gw event is too much fun for me even if my guild didn't make it to the finals lol 01:39 hey thry 01:39 hi Imiku 01:39 im bored 01:40 hi bored 01:40 thry i dont have luck to get the weapon lol, only got 1 after doing like 500++ token draw 01:41 so paca 01:41 it's ok, my luck is just as bad 01:41 only today i got the weapon and that was after like 700+ draw or something 01:41 01:41 which was the same as last gw actually gg 01:41 my friend's Holia 01:41 Heaven's Edge + Growth Device (Y) 01:41 wow 01:41 the reason I have so much fun is because all the raids are fire 01:41 pls tell me legit 999 01:41 even my friend lucky enough to get 4 of the weapon ;~; 01:42 or at least 01:42 32945 HP 01:42 10410 Atk 01:42 9909 Def 01:42 10146 Rec 01:42 tell me his isn :^) 01:42 IGN* 01:42 ye he's legit 999 01:42 ofc it's JP 01:42 at least we can get them over multiple gw events 01:42 rokuslaiver 01:42 * Pacapound runs 01:42 i really want water GW, so i can rekt with my earth team 01:42 k paca 01:42 lol 01:42 ? 01:42 I gots SP farming for Fizz, Zelnite and Zekt 01:42 my water team is kinda not good 01:42 your earth team up to par with your rainbow one? 01:43 michplz 01:43 good thing 99 fusion is here (Y) 01:43 what are we talking about 01:43 my water team is too good 01:43 just now i joined a extreme+ raid 01:43 did most of the dmg, 1mil+ honor get 01:43 so are juno, ensa, and lara good enough for super cute leaders? i dont have holia 01:43 well i use either rainbow or earth, but im kinda focusing on earth team 01:43 ah 01:43 mami, u guys talking about GBF? 01:43 hm what's this sphere 01:43 since i have Nemone for nuking 01:43 I think a water gw already showed up half a year ago actually, so it might be a while before water shows up again 01:43 01:43 and yeah 01:44 nemone's nuke is fun if you can keep her alive lol (y) 01:44 not so fun if you're trying to join raids and maximize dmg asap, but otherwise fun lol 01:44 8 turn 500k ougi with incomplete weapon grid (yes) 01:44 Hello there 01:44 so paca 01:44 and yes triatix, we're talking about gbf 01:44 hi shiyane 01:44 just wait till you get a better weapon grid 01:45 same friend's Rosaria friend 01:45 use your own ark 01:45 ygg rarely drop her sword :( 01:45 its getting harder to play now......trying to level things up 01:45 I've seen nemone do 1.2 mil with her 1st skill, followed by 1+ mil with her ougi, followed by 1+mil chain burs dmg 01:45 bring rosaria and holia friends 01:45 and swap out rosaria for holia turn 1 01:45 3+ mil dmg total in one turn, too fun 01:45 天輝楯ユエリカ and 紅焔の聖護珠 (Y) 01:45 I don't even have a ygg grid at all for my earth team lol 01:45 well i need it lol 01:46 Tenki tate Yurika ando kōen no shōgo tama 01:46 only have 2 ygg sword right now 01:46 whatever 01:46 Hey Emmy 01:46 but yeah 01:46 nemone's charge will last an entire turn, so you can use her 1st skill and ougi on the same turn to maximize her damage 01:46 Red Cape of the Divine Protector 01:46 is Kulyuk GGC sphere 01:46 and hi emmy 01:46 oh 01:46 Who do you think will require it for their ES? 01:46 so is there gonna be like another evo after OE or something lol 01:46 Averus/Layla 01:47 heya 01:47 or Kulyuk OOE 01:47 or another kulyuk related batch 01:47 or kulyuk ES tweak 01:47 >OOE 01:47 Michpls 01:47 Over Omni Evolution lol 01:47 iirc Takahashi said they wouldn't go past DE 01:47 ventus 01:47 what does your earth grid look like right now? 01:47 Oh sorry about that. Hello. 01:47 hi Ray 01:47 hi C: 01:47 but mich 01:47 Maybe a re-evo 01:48 in kulyuk ggc volume 4 01:48 you get to experience what it feels like to be KM 01:48 Like you can re-set the unit for a different version of their alternate reality 01:49 With the way OE is setup, its possible 01:49 is avani getting OE to compete with holia? 01:49 lucana DE when 01:49 Ehh 01:50 btw is Ciara gonna get OE? 01:50 GE OEs will definitely take a while 01:50 YEs, Ciara confirmed OE, but no Semira 01:50 yay 01:50 i need a super duper cute unit 01:50 isn't 'cute' subjective lol 01:50 yup 01:51 Miku has entire cute squad 01:51 lel 01:51 no totally i dont 01:51 night 01:51 hi death of hell 01:51 Bye Paca 01:51 hey 01:51 night paca 01:51 my squad is husbandos 01:51 Hey Horse 01:51 nye paca 01:51 pacapls 01:52 wb Kurinamu 01:54 hi again Kurinamu 01:56 wb again once more kurinamu 01:56 01:56 but, connection issues, i would assume, huh 01:57 also, did the chat suddenly die lol 01:58 I'm just doing some GQs that need to get out of the way. 01:58 well, that's fine and all 01:58 I'm just a bit surprised considering how active the chat was moments before lol 02:01 ..............................................................................ded 02:02 wtf 02:02 how in the world do you get 67k Crystals 02:02 .-. 02:02 67679 02:02 wtffffff 02:03 money or not using any crysals and being in the game since forever 02:03 02:03 that or hacking 02:03 idk lol 02:03 who is this 02:03 g2garuda 02:03 thats the youtuber name 02:03 idk who it is 02:03 lol 02:03 he also had 38 Draw Tickets 02:03 I'm pretty sure that you cant have that many 02:03 Title of Video: Spread Granblue Salt, 300 Pulls no commentarry 02:04 oh 02:04 gbf? 02:04 yea 02:04 gbf sorry 02:04 67k crystals is more than possible lol 02:04 OH 02:04 Then nvm 02:04 whaaaaa\ 02:04 Thry teach me ur ways 02:04 lel 02:04 I'm nearing 30k myself 02:05 just saving up and not really using them much, that's all lol 02:05 5 SSR pulls in a row 02:05 ok 02:05 (yes) 02:05 lol 02:05 did you just do that? 02:05 no 02:05 The video 02:05 .-. 02:05 spreading gbf salt indeed lol 02:05 haha 02:06 SSR Crystal is Prismatic right? 02:07 and SR Crystal is Gold Tinge right? 02:07 dang 02:07 Yes 02:07 Nyami is a pretty good Nuker 02:09 mami said that the legend thing, aka Big SSR Rate Up is around the 29th right? 02:09 man 02:09 that new trial in jp 02:09 not sure about the date, but if ventus says so then perhaps 02:09 Something like that 02:09 looks like it's going to be fun. 02:09 c: 02:09 hi Encetheor 02:09 Hello there 02:10 that mechanic is awesome. 02:10 But those units....hit like woa..... 02:10 what mechanic 02:10 set up two teams and you can switch them whenever you want. 02:10 switch you units for another 02:10 anytime. 02:10 dang 02:10 yeah. 02:10 You have a reserve squad, and you can switch out units mid-battle, with a 2-turn cooldown 02:10 Yep! 02:11 thats pretty cool 02:11 BUt from what I hear, its a nightmare 02:11 And the enemies....All fire, and only one thunder, rayla showed up. Seria is the leader...they hit as hard as the ones from genius challenge. but, they don't have all of those rediculous debuffs. 02:11 alright, helpers set as juno, ensa, and lara 02:11 they hit really hard. 02:11 wait 02:11 Thry 02:11 Can I add you? 02:11 for every summon you get 10 Sparks right? 02:12 Miku 02:12 Uh no 02:12 1 eahc 02:12 then what 02:12 each* 02:12 so....10 Summon is 100 Sparks? 02:12 wut 02:12 is that what im hearing 02:12 ?????? 02:12 or is that also wrong 02:12 .-. 02:12 I thought it's just 1 spark per summon or something like that 02:12 ^ 02:12 02:13 so 10-part summon is 10 sparks 02:13 So if you do 10x Summon a.k.a 3k Crystals then its 10 Sparks 02:13 right? 02:13 oh ok ok 02:13 Miku, can I add you 02:13 so how long until i get all the friends? 02:13 what 02:13 sure imagination 02:13 tratiax... i did the cute leaders 02:14 (yes) 02:14 whats ur Friend Code? 02:14 wut 02:14 XD 02:14 it already works?!?! 02:14 ? 02:14 That Mikucolle avatar 02:14 9699323338 02:15 Hold on Im in the middle of something 02:15 That Mokou avatar. 02:15 OOOOOOOOOOOOH 02:15 I understand now 02:15 oh no, someont caught on to my avatar 02:15 man...decided to max out malef. 02:15 i was hesitant on him..lol 02:15 when it goes to a Starry night background, you unlock a character 02:15 ok 02:15 sup 02:17 Thry 02:17 whats your favorite Summon Animation 02:18 hmm 02:18 I haven't seen a lot of them lately because I turned them off to make the battles faster (getting honor is hard when joining raids lol) 02:18 02:18 might just be SOIYAA just because SOIYAAA 02:18 lol jk 02:18 WAIT 02:18 You can turn off the animations? Since when was that a thing 02:19 in the options 02:19 since a long while now 02:19 lol 02:19 hi nowi 02:19 wow that was troublesome 02:19 THRRRYYYYYYYYYY 02:19 attempted a extreme+ raid in the event 02:19 Oh boy... 02:19 nearly solo'd it lol 02:19 I'm having too much fun with this event gg 02:19 * Gureru Satokurifu air tackle hugs Thry 02:20 * Thrycius is tackled into the wall and is splattered upon it. Needless to say, Thry has died 02:20 * Thrycius revives 02:20 yes, it's me 02:20 AIR TACKLED BAKA 02:20 Why Baka? 02:20 that 1 million+ honor from that near solo event though is beautiful 02:21 5 more of those runs and I can get a premium tix, will be worth (y) 02:21 * Gureru Satokurifu turns to manakete form 02:21 Thry 02:21 belly rubs 02:21 now 02:22 fine, fine, I'll do it, just don't bother too many people in here lol 02:22 * Thrycius does as asked 02:22 >w< 02:23 * Gureru Satokurifu uses an angel idol on Thry 02:23 >> 02:23 I'm a unique case 02:23 immune to angel idols and such, but can't stay dead when killed, what a cursed (blessed?) existence 02:23 well, dying is still painful though lol 02:23 fine 02:24 * Gureru Satokurifu dieded Thry 02:25 Thry 02:25 ? 02:26 * Gureru Satokurifu hauls Thry to PM 02:26 so while I'm being hauled to PM 02:26 tratiax, you also play gbf? 02:26 Got into it 2 days ago 02:26 Thanks to Mami 02:27 lol 02:27 how is it so far 02:27 Im enjoying it 02:27 Got my Frist SSR unit 02:27 that's good to hear (y) 02:27 oh, nice 02:27 which one? 02:27 02:27 also i should add you maybe lol 02:28 * Gureru Satokurifu puts a leash on Thry 02:28 -w- 02:28 why is there a leash on me 02:28 Thry, i might get my friends account so im not adding yet 02:28 Because 02:28 ah, alright 02:29 so when he makes up his mind ill let u know 02:29 lol 02:29 I got Seruel 02:29 btw 02:29 sounds like a plan 02:29 Seruel, huh 02:29 mami said hes good for mono light 02:30 give me a sec to look him up for my own opinion lol 02:30 i don't have him so yeah 02:30 ah ok 02:30 hmm 02:31 * Gureru Satokurifu clings to Thry 02:31 ;w; 02:31 That reminds me.......IDK if I should keep playing GBF 02:31 his 1st skill is a bit weak, pretty low multiplier 02:31 veil though 02:31 that's really useful 02:31 Tratiax, want my account? 02:32 yeah, seruel's not bad at all 02:32 I have some decent unit, I think 02:32 not the best of attackers, but veil has its uses 02:32 My summons tho...... 02:32 brb 02:32 * Gureru Satokurifu locks Thry down in chat 02:32 also keep in mind for gbf 02:32 it's not the characters that will help you, but the weapon grid that will define your strength 02:32 so even if you have a full team of maxed SSRs right now, it won't help you do late game content 02:33 Hmm 02:34 I actually think it's a good thing 02:34 no matter how much money you throw into the game, you still need to put effort into it to get good 02:34 and if you have bad luck and have no money, you can still put in effort into the game and become a powerful player 02:37 juno, ensa, lara, feeva, and nyami. good enough squad? 02:38 yes 02:38 ok 02:38 if Juno has 2 turn miti 02:38 yup 02:38 then good 02:39 For what tho? 02:39 What are you going to use that team for? 02:39 Or is it just a functional cute squad? 02:40 nvm cant use feeva 02:40 or i could and it wouldnt be a cute squad 02:41 lol 02:41 You need someone who is good for BB support 02:41 so technically i dont ahve a cute squad 02:42 Felice is relatively cute 02:42 felice does not have cute in her pros 02:42 ... 02:42 Is that from USHI?! 02:43 imagi, you have to remember 02:43 cute is subjective lol 02:43 True, but the way she said it reminds me of Ushi's vids 02:43 cute is a pro, so its obvi an objective judgement kek 02:43 lol 02:43 And I really dont like Ushi 02:44 cute is justice 02:44 Cute is cute 02:44 no clue if what imiku said based off ushi or simply happened to be coincidence 02:44 totally not based on ushi 02:44 lol 02:45 i would NEVER do that 02:45 there you go, imagi 02:45 no need to get reminded of someone just because someone said something in a similar way lol 02:45 I find it hard to not get reminded of someone when that happens 02:45 Oh well 02:46 Hmm 02:46 actually that statement is meaningless, ignore that 02:46 let me reword it in a better way 02:46 no need to attribute something to someone else just because they said something similar 02:46 there, that's better 02:46 I think 02:47 Still a bit difficult, especially when its something or someone you dislike 02:47 I know, I know 02:47 it's not easy 02:47 Anyway, Miku do you have Elza? 02:47 yup 02:47 why? 02:48 Is she cute? 02:48 let me check 02:48 lol 02:48 Quick question. Is Krantz a necessity if one were to face KM in Mildran? 02:48 no 02:48 Magress or Lara works fine 02:48 you can use 1 turn mitigation 02:48 lol 02:48 What about Juno? 02:48 Juno is good 02:48 Use her if you have her 02:49 elza is cute 02:49 its pro #11 02:49 if a specific gacha item was necessary to do an event, I would start questioning the game itself lol 02:49 Then swap out Feeva for Elza 02:49 does elza boost parameters? 02:49 Cool. All I need now is to get SP options for Sirius. 02:50 Uhh 02:50 No 02:50 darn 02:50 But LAra has convert buffs, so you shouldnt be in too bad a stituation 02:51 well then 02:51 http://i.imgur.com/3qFgzFg.jpg 02:51 is it bad that i'm super greedy with buffs? 02:51 Not really 02:51 lol 02:51 fun fact: if you turn off background animations in the new trial, you get the old trial background 02:52 i guess the new trial background is too intensive for old specs 02:54 what are goos spheres for ensa and juno? 02:55 Juno you want survivability and BB, Ensa is mostly just damage and sparks I suppose 02:56 does twilight stone and kalon sphere work for ensa? 02:57 IDK 02:57 lol 03:01 KM background is really nice when he doesn't take up half the screen 03:01 http://i.imgur.com/xyym7Wb.jpg 03:02 Woah 03:02 Oh good Thry is still here 03:02 brb 03:02 again 03:25 omg 03:25 Hey Yap 03:25 the frog guy entered 03:25 >Frog guy 03:25 hi 03:27 hi boon yew 03:27 hi nyan 03:27 Wb Nyan 03:27 Hi 03:27 hi nyan 03:28 lol thry i'd prefer if you just call me Yap in the future 03:28 I've been calling you that since forever lol 03:28 but alright 03:28 mew. c: 03:28 * Yapboonyew hugs Thry 03:28 I knew Yew were joking Thry 03:28 * Linathan runs 03:28 * Dark Ice Lexida throws a feebas at Yap 03:28 * Thrycius is squished to death 03:29 lol lina 03:29 * Yapboonyew whacks Thry and Lin 03:29 c; 03:29 * Thrycius the corpse is whacked 03:29 * Thrycius revives 03:29 Battle Maison is boring 03:29 Reported for Manslacater 03:29 WHERE THE HELL IS BATTLE FRONTIER 03:29 In Emerald 03:29 (Y) 03:29 ..there is no Battle frontier 03:29 The Bat;le maison is a thing 03:29 exactly 03:30 yap when i get to the batt;le maison (in the future) wanna co-op it... i think people can do that 03:30 how? Multi Battles? 03:30 well actually you cant 03:31 darn thought you could do thet double batle with a friend like how u can chose your rival, W/e Version boss Leader, or Steven 03:32 there goes all your hopes and dreams 03:33 ffs 03:33 what's with this RNG in Battle Maison 03:33 Whatcha mean yap 03:33 *Maiden 03:33 Did you EV train your pokes 03:33 * Dark Ice Lexida throws a feebas at Thry 03:33 like seriously i have to many of these things. 03:34 lol gg 03:34 heres me thinking they are rare af 03:34 i have a Froakie egg... 03:34 its hatching soon tho 03:34 froakie is a frog 03:34 do you have a egg warmer y ap? 03:35 yap's icon is a frog confirmed 03:35 what the hell is that 03:35 lol 03:35 Pokemon with magma armor or flame body 03:35 ... no i dont 03:36 oh...well if you ever get one it cuts the steps in half to hatch a pokemon 03:36 ........ 03:36 WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME BOUT THIS 03:36 you never asked 03:36 We all thought you knew 03:36 ... 03:36 lol gg 03:37 i-i aint no "pokemon master" 03:37 i come back and were talking about pokemon 03:37 just go catch a slugma then your set 03:37 You don't have to be 03:37 (yes) 03:37 Traitiax this chat is universal really 03:37 which is nice 03:37 all hope is lost 03:37 In Yapboonyew 03:37 Steven's Metagross got OHKO'd 03:37 LOL 03:37 03:38 I know its universal c: 03:38 how could you let that happen yap 03:38 RNG 03:38 It's universal to specific boundaries 03:38 was it the crit 03:38 yes 03:38 stab? 03:38 no 03:38 rip 03:38 i mean yes 03:39 oh 03:39 super effective i,m guessing 03:40 whats absol hidden ability again.. 03:40 * Dark Ice Lexida researches 03:40 Justified 03:40 so it is 03:40 pretty useless 03:40 Boosts the Attack stat when it's hit by a Dark-type move. 03:40 +1 stage Attack 03:40 if you can guess a switch in i guess 03:41 OH GOD 03:41 03:41 oh Lex 03:41 A SWARM OF KEKLEON 03:41 have yo pokemanz reach lv 50 yet 03:41 close 03:41 ... oka 03:41 im at winona 03:41 y 03:41 Feraligatr guna swep with Sheer force and ice punch 03:42 sweep* 03:42 ya needed a pokemon yap? 03:42 or battle purposes 03:42 battle 03:42 ah tbh i was gun wait end game b4 i start fightin 03:42 since my team is kinda... ify atm 03:43 then i'll wait i guess 03:43 Feral, Gallade, Gardevoir, Slaking and Sceptile... 03:43 whats yours yap? 03:44 Latios, Greninja, Talonflame, ???, ???, ??? 03:44 probably gonna use Sylveon 03:44 havnt found your last 3 members? or secret 03:44 Oh 03:44 wait is Absol in AS... 03:44 probably gonna use Metagross as well (hue) 03:44 hi nagurus 03:44 and the final one... zzz... 03:44 you to yap? 03:45 was thinking of a meta to 03:45 but i sodnt like to copy so i will do somethin else 03:45 suh dudes 03:45 nudin much 03:45 Metagross's hidden ability is completely useless 03:46 what's his HA? 03:46 i like clear body better 03:46 Light Metal 03:46 Halves the Pokémon's weight. 03:46 03:47 He doesn't get rekt by Grass Not 03:47 *Knot 03:47 not helping 03:47 * Dark Ice Lexida gets devon scope and sceptilite 03:48 Grass is not very effective against Steel... 03:48 time to... ice punch 03:48 He doesn't get rekt by Low Kick 03:48 still useless 03:48 neutral damage anyway 03:48 with def like that he won't really get rekt by low kick in the first place 03:49 mega steelix 03:49 brb 03:49 Well 03:49 where's 03:49 dman 03:49 ; - ; 03:49 You can one shot a Pokemon with any Neutral move 03:49 So yea 03:50 D Man? 03:50 He's a 03:50 DEAD MAN 03:50 Badum tss 03:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2k3EboEyW14 he's doing stuff like this... 03:50 left this wiki due to dissatisfaction towards admins' timezones 03:50 you're kidding LOL 03:50 im not 03:51 rip d dude 03:51 do i sound like im kidding 03:51 Yea 03:51 get out 03:51 D; 03:51 Ok Koug 03:51 not you 03:51 Spam his comments 03:51 wait 03:51 what 03:51 why 03:51 how does that 03:52 work 03:52 nvm 03:52 . 03:52 also you're going to have a very hard time killing most steel types with low kick 03:52 But 03:52 Why 03:52 Oh my god 03:53 7 minutes worth of video 03:53 I'd expect D Man to speed it up or something 03:54 anyways 03:54 Toki is still meh 03:54 the evasion buff, if its 100% chance to evade moves, might as well call it Stealth v2.0 03:54 toki is my waifu 03:55 Toki at 7 star has 50% chance to evade moves 03:55 her Omni has none 03:55 hmmm i wish feraligatrs HA was Strong Jaw.... instead of sheer force 03:55 also is there info on the quaid/zellha thing 03:55 its released in JP 03:56 sheer force is so good 03:56 strong jaw would make him worse 03:56 the thing i dislike about Sheer Force is that 03:56 the secondary effects wont work anymore 03:56 yeah 03:56 its just hes a gator... and gators have strong jaws... in a way 03:56 but it's not like you're hoping for procs normally 03:57 1.3 multiplier isn't something to be taken lightly 03:57 true 03:57 like this doduo about to get by my ice punch 03:57 wow 03:57 yap 03:57 its d dude 03:57 rip that altaria when i get to it 03:58 k guess i was wrong 03:58 mewhue. 03:58 ironic 03:58 in a way 03:58 altaria? 03:58 but what i said was true 03:58 Why are you using Sheer Force anyways? 03:58 Yea Winonas ace ppokemon 03:58 Man 03:58 I knew Yap lied 03:58 *joked 03:59 Oh 03:59 >_> ... 03:59 D Man is here 03:59 4x effective ice punch x 1.3 03:59 mega altaria is scary 03:59 <_< ... 03:59 Also 03:59 * Yapboonyew smacks Nyan's forehead 03:59 Hi Nyan 03:59 oh **** forgot to heal ma gator 03:59 because torrent is much better dman 04:00 Hi Deadbutalive Man 04:00 only if ma gator could learn aqua jet or a priority move 04:00 OH LOOK THERES HER ACE POKEMON 04:00 So....how is everyone...? 04:00 good 04:01 they do learn aqua jet though 04:01 I gotta delete trash on my recommended 04:01 im ok 04:01 i've been busy lately 04:01 with osu 04:01 and school 04:01 ect 04:02 ugh...her skarmory.... i hate skarmorys 04:03 aww aqua jet is a breeding move.. 04:04 gota find a empoleon now 04:04 if you want to beat skarmory just use magnezone 04:04 or taunt 04:05 tfw my team consist or Gardevoir, Gallade, Feral, Slaking, and Sceptile 04:05 of* 04:05 i'm more into competitive 04:06 I need to play more often 04:06 just too busy 04:06 Oh yea 04:06 KOUG 04:06 KOUG 04:06 i will be... afetrmain story 04:06 and delta epitoad 04:07 Rip Koug 04:09 WHAT 04:09 * Nyanlime points to Dat Man 04:09 oh 04:09 D MAN 04:09 The DEEEEEEEEEEEEE MAN 04:09 Kou 04:09 See 04:09 wanna play overwatch 04:09 Commenting would've worked 04:09 ? 04:09 I was 04:09 but you didnt respond 04:09 i didn't notice that yo uwere on 04:09 .......... 04:09 I whispered to you too 04:10 i didn't look at my chat either zzz 04:10 i'm with Artysaur 04:10 rn 04:10 ....k 04:13 Lel 04:13 And he leaves like that 04:17 OOO~ 04:17 Found a HA ratls 04:17 Ralts* 04:22 I am very mad 04:25 really 3 messages in 15 minutes? 04:25 Telepathy... for Gardevoir 04:25 Justified... for Gallade 04:25 hmm.... 04:25 ah... 04:25 Telepathy? Are you doing double battles? 04:25 avoids allies' attacks. 04:25 Yeah 04:26 nah im just looking at Ralts HA that Lex mentioned 04:26 Ah 04:26 I like Trace the most 04:27 damn 04:27 Steven's Metagross is way too OP 04:28 Habh ur funby 04:29 anyways brb. I want food 04:31 yap you want one? 04:31 i got 2 04:32 i have a Metagross 04:34 wb Thry 04:34 mew 04:34 ty 04:34 * Dark Ice Lexida throws a milotic at thry 04:34 why are you throwing em at me 04:35 i have like 5 others.... 04:37 ooo. the egg hatches. 04:38 yosh it has its HA 04:41 hi Ao 04:41 Nyooom 04:41 * Nyonne is a harmless kitty 04:41 * Nyonne rests on lex's lap 04:41 Mew 04:42 ello 04:42 Feed her the Milotics! 04:42 Mew mew! 04:42 * Nyonne purrs to lex 04:42 hi nowi 04:42 THRY IS HERE STIL 04:42 * Gureru Satokurifu hugs gently 04:42 >> 04:42 * Thrycius explodes 04:43 Hes still gon-- 04:43 ARE YOU FREAKING- 04:43 DX 04:43 HEll revive 04:43 * Thrycius revives as usual 04:43 sorry for being so fragile lol 04:43 hi hiki 04:43 Its just a part of Thry's life 04:43 lol 04:43 Hey Hiki 04:43 Mew. 04:44 Averus so thick... 04:44 That's wha- *shot* 04:44 ... 04:44 XD 04:45 Why does Averus have damage reflect 04:45 I am in vol 2 04:47 why is there part 4 04:47 How hard part 3 is? 04:47 Is Holia 100% needed in part 3? 04:47 bestalg destroys your team after 50% hp 04:48 I used her for part 3 04:48 Das when bestalg prophesize things to afla. Ok. 04:48 No holia in muh fl 04:48 Also 04:49 averus drains gauges 04:50 I guess i will raise rize first 04:51 I am fighting four fallen gods here 04:51 And as I thought, they knew 04:51 How is this team 04:51 Mariella Hisui Fizz Sonia Holia 04:51 i should have like about every buff cept status 04:52 Zelnite 04:52 Holia 04:53 +15% OD fill rate SP 04:53 Wait, so... +35% on BB? 04:54 probably for himself 04:57 It's listed under special 04:57 Though I wouldn't know 04:57 what category a self passive like that would go under 04:57 huh... theres selena one right now... i dont know how to feel about this..... 04:58 Doesn't say add to bb/sbb 04:58 Let her hold you, Lex 04:58 doesn't have to do with anything else 04:58 so it's Special 04:58 mich 04:58 why is Kulyuk so freakishly strong 04:58 cuz u has no Riones 04:58 :c 04:59 Riones + mono water 04:59 mich my alt pulled seju lel 04:59 while I got silias 05:00 wat 05:00 gdi kim i dont think i can look at her normally anymore... 05:00 Iori wat 05:00 Zeal 05:00 No more infer means i can spoil more 05:01 lol 05:01 No more inferring 05:01 Ehehehe 05:01 * Princess Monogatari cries internally 05:01 so mich how is le future alt squad 05:01 iCri 05:01 Monopls 05:01 Mariella lead Holia Hisui Sonia Fizz 05:02 grats 05:02 wat 05:02 o_o 05:02 so hiki 05:02 infer seems to have abandoned this wiki in favor of the fanon bf wiki he made 05:02 05:02 which I got dragged into, which may or may not be a good thing gg lol 05:03 should I summon again or just hoard gems for tier rate ups? 05:03 wait... random question... Maxwell never had a disciple right? or was it Abbadon. 05:03 hoard 05:03 so hiki 05:03 Maxwell. 05:03 my Holia friend 05:03 ..... 05:03 Heaven Edge + Growth Device (Y) 05:04 wat 05:04 Then who is Kanon... 05:04 Abaddon was a self proclaimed disciple of maxwell 05:04 mich how good is silias for FH/FG 05:04 oh it was kanon? 05:04 Juggabee was made from the remnants of Voldoga's body 05:05 Yep 05:05 Kanon 05:05 ok.. good to know.. 05:05 * Dark Ice Lexida looks at list 05:06 But didn't Maxwell dump him? 05:06 But technically, he was her disciple 05:06 I thought during the timeline of the story, Maxwell had no disciple. 05:06 Hum... 05:06 Ok then. 05:06 .....should i throw the blog entry? 05:06 Nah. 05:06 I am fixing it now 05:06 Btw 05:06 Mauve Tenebrosity Zeal 05:07 Fixing what? 05:07 Enjoy 05:07 Things about kulyuk 05:08 Best type of Elgif for Juno? 05:09 I know stats are always good, but what about crit negate or something? Those types. 05:12 maybe crit resist since she a def ignre null as LS.. 05:12 i thinkm 05:14 Hhmm she does. 05:15 crit null seems legit then 05:16 She has high stats already, so I'll probably go with that. 05:17 Too bad she's probably gonna be outclassed soon. Can't see a reason otherwise for her to be back in the gate after they hinted toward her not coming back. 05:24 LEX 05:24 MY EGG HATCHED 05:24 Protean Froakie Female 05:26 but the nature... 05:26 ... ._. 05:26 I have tried 7 times to beat the EX dungeon that has the Slime thing, but poison never procs 05:26 gg 05:27 hi Diciannove 05:28 Hey Dici 05:28 EX dungeons? 05:29 The Extra Dungeon for the map when Lugi is introduced 05:29 wasn't that dungeon out a long time ago, back when I was still playing 05:29 Yes 05:30 I've been trying on JP, where my account is still new 05:30 someone with high# of random hits + poison chance on them should help 05:30 idk about current meta though 05:31 last I remembered, the thing about random hits is that unlike other attacks, each hit also has a chance to proc status debuffs and etc 05:32 Ill just wait till I have a full squad of decent units 2016 09 25